Ohana
by dreamstar potter
Summary: A series of one shots that talk about one thing: What is Nani died of unknown causes and Sam and Dean were asked to take care of Lilo in her will? Quite funny and goes all the way up to movie canon. It's not supposed to make sense or bee completely in character. Rated T for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Ohana

A Lilo and Sitch and Supernatural crossover

AN: I thought of this randomly and you followers probably think this is the worst crossover that could happen, but eh, whatevs.

Notes: A series of one shots

Summary: AU, what if Nani died of unknown causes and put Lilo's care in her two friends, Sam and Dean Winchester. Before and after Lilo adopted Stitch

One

Creepy Hawaiian girl

-line-

Dean and Sam both were limply attempting to run away from all of the pure crap going on in their lives. Hawaii was just a weak suggestion from a very hopeful, yet unexpecting Sam, suddenly; Dean managed to get the money to buy tickets and a house in Hawaii from an old friend. When the two brothers got to Hawaii, suddenly they were being whisked away to a court being told that Sam and Dean Winchester (the brothers were very nervous about going to a government court being on the FBI's most wanted list) were on a will.

Well, it turned out that a friend of theirs that lived in Hawaii and promised them a place to stay if they needed it in Hawaii and she kind of forgot to mention the kid that came with the house. The decision making took about two days. Dean wasn't really all for the kid because he or she might slow them down, Sam was willing to take care of a six year old and live in Hawaii, if the big sister of the girl can do it, so can they. Dean debated with Sam for hours on end and Sam won the argument. They were going to hunker down in a nice house in front of the beach with a native Hawaiian six year old. When the Winchester brothers made their decisions the Government made arrangements to clean out the house and move in. There was no six year old child running around the house, causing trouble. Well, it was nice. Sam was enjoying the waves of the ocean nearby, learning quickly how to surf. Dean was just resting on the balcony, feeling more at home here on the Big Island. There were no big cases or hunts, so Dean and Sam had nothing to do. The worst part of it was that they were Jobless. Then, a Social Services Agent came to their door, a man named Cobra Bubbles had a small cherubic child with deep dark eyes and hair stare warily at the two taller men. Cobra Bubbles nudged the child from behind him quite gently for someone his size. Sam and Dean glanced just as nervously as the girl at each other.

"This is Lilo Pelekai, Nani Pelekai's sister and child," Cobra Bubbles said, "Surprisingly you two passed the test of being capable of taking care of a child," He turned to Lilo and told her,

"If anything happens, you can call me," He handed Lilo a card and she willingly took it, slipping it into her dress pocket. Cobra shot a dirty look at Dean and Sam and shut the door behind him leaving the premises. Sam was attempting to smile at Lilo and she didn't smile back. Instead, Lilo walked passed her new guardians (Who between decision days signed the adoption papers) up to her room, up the stairs which were dusty with abandonment and to the creaky door at the end.

"Nani died recently," Sam confirmed sadly, "She still can't get over it," Dean didn't know how to react.

"We still can't get over mom's death Sammy," Dean said quite coldly, "And we're old,"

"We haven't introduced ourselves properly," Sam said trying to make a point, "I think we can empathize Lilo, because she lost someone she loves,"

"You can do that," Dean said, "I'm not up for telling the sob story," Sam shrugged, plodding up the stairs to her room. He cracked it open and saw stacks of books and little toys lying around. The view of the ocean was there. Lilo was curled up on the bed, clutching her pillow and staring teary eyed at a photo. Sam pursed his lips and he said in a soft voice,

"Mind if I intrude?" Lilo looked up and she hastily wiped her tears.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly, slipping the photo back under her pillow.

"I just want to talk to you," Sam said, "We haven't been introduced properly. I'm Sam Winchester," He held out his hand and she tilted her head at the hand staring blankly at it.

"Nice to meet you Sam," Lilo said, "Did Nani really put you two in her will to take care of me?"

"Well," Sam said awkwardly, "The court said she did,"

"How do you know the Government isn't conspiring?" She asked totally serious. Sam blinked with surprise.

"The point is," Sam said abruptly, "I understand your grief. I lost my Girlfriend and my mother,"

"That's terrible," Lilo said, "I lost my parents and Nani,"

"We knew Nani for a while and she trusted us to do things for her. Now, her spirit trusts us to take care of you,"

"Will her spirit be a ghost?" Lilo asked, a hint of fascination in her voice , "Will she be a ghost?"

_I sure hope not _Sam wanted to say but instead, he said, "Sadly, not it isn't possible,"

Lilo exhaled with disappointment.

"Who's the other guy?" Lilo asked as she got comfortable with Sam, "Is he like, our bodyguard or something?"

"No," Sam laughed, "Let's go and meet him, he's my brother and second guardian, Dean," Lilo slid off the bed to follow Sam and almost immediately slid her hand into his own hand. Dean was sitting on the couch downstairs, waiting for Sam. When Dean saw Sam with Lilo holding his hand, he was grinning with amusement.

"Well Sammy, you're certainly great with kids,"

Lilo stared at Dean and turned back to Sam, a small smile cracking her face.

"Sammy?" Lilo asked, "I thought it was Sam! Can I call you Sammy?" Dean looked startled at her sudden openness.

"Eh, sure you can call me Sammy. It seems appropriate," Sam said, eyes shooting pointedly at Dean.

"Okay Sammy!" Lilo said and she turned to Dean, "You must be Dean!"

"Yep," Dean said awkwardly.

Lilo released Sam's hand and she ran into the kitchen a second later she came stumbling in with a green record.

"Do you like Elvis?" She asked as she dropped it onto the floor, searching the cabinet for her vinyl records.

"Not a big fan," Dean trailed off nervously, "I do like Classic Rock, why?" She found a record and placed one in the record happily playing it. Elvis blared loudly around the house and she mouthed the words to the song.

"We got ourselves an Elvis fan," Sam said in a whisper in Dean's ear.

"No duh, must be a big fan," Dean said back.

-next time on Ohana-

"Archery," Dean argued heatedly, "It's the same price and useful,"

"Hula classes," Sam shot back, "We can't risk to divert her from her roots,"

"Which is why she should do archery, be a Polynesian warrior," Dean said puffing out his chest proudly, "Then learn how to shoot a gun,"

"No," Sam said, "Hula is best for her, it seems proper, seeing as she's Hawaiian,"

Lilo wandered into the kitchen that morning, rubbing her eyes sleepily,

"Hey guys," She said, sitting at the table, "What're you doing?"

"thinking about entering you into a club," Sam said, "And I think Hula is best for you,"

"I already sort of took Hula," Lilo said, "It didn't go so well,"

Dean grinned smugly at Sam.

"I was thinking about archery. Learn to shoot a bow and arrow," Dean faked trying to shoot an arrow.

Lilo's face brightened, "Do I get a say?"

"Sure," Dean said hopefully, "What do you chose?"

AN: That's about it for a preview. These are in no apparent order for this one shot collection. I kind of got this from a weird dream.

Don't forget to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The Argument

AN: Thank you guys for the favorites and follows and the five reviews! I have been AWOL on the internet for a while.

On with the show! This is not in any particular order.

-line-

The two brothers put Lilo to bed that night and went ahead to store a few weapons in the drawers of the master bedroom and the guest bedroom.

"Do we tell Lilo about hunting?" Sam asked after he neatly tucked the salt rocks into another drawer.

"She's now family, so I say yes," Dean said gruffly, going back to the living room to sit down.

"But what about giving her a normal life?" Sam asked.

"You're the one who wondered if we should tell her about hunting," Dean said looking up darkly at Sam.

"Maybe we should enter her into a club," Sam tried to compromised, "Give her something to do in the summer,"

"Let's look into it, we can see what's right for her," Dean said, "We can see what's right for her,"

Sam went back to the master bedroom and retrieved the laptop. He cracked it open and looked into clubs on the big Island. The two Winchesters narrowed down the search on two topics, Archery and Hula.

"I personally prefer hula for Lilo," Sam said casually, "She is Hawaiian,"

"Well, I think Archery is best for her to get into the business and help us out on hunts,"

"Archery will drag her into the hell we're going through," Sam began to argue, "Do you want that to happen to her?"

"Obviously not," Dean said, appalled, "I don't want her to become some sleazy worker at a bar or something,"

"She won't become a bar-maid or a sleazy dancer," Sam said abruptly, "she's six,"

"I seriously think- no, I know that archery is good for her. I see it in her eyes that she wants something like that,"

"It's getting late," Sam said, "best we continue this in the morning,"

-line-

"Archery," Dean argued heatedly, "It's the same price and useful,"

"Hula classes," Sam shot back, "We can't risk diverting her from her roots,"

"Which is why she should do archery, be a Polynesian warrior," Dean said puffing out his chest proudly, "Then learn how to shoot a gun,"

"No," Sam said, "Hula is best for her, it seems proper, seeing as she's Hawaiian,"

Lilo wandered into the kitchen that morning, rubbing her eyes sleepily,

"Hey guys," She said, sitting at the table, "What're you doing?"

"Thinking about entering you into a club," Sam said, "And I think Hula is best for you,"

"I already sort of took Hula," Lilo said, "It didn't go so well,"

Dean grinned smugly at Sam.

"I was thinking about archery. Learn to shoot a bow and arrow," Dean faked trying to shoot an arrow.

Lilo's face brightened, "Do I get a say?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance.

"Sure," Dean said hopefully, "What do you choose?"

"Archery," Lilo said simply. Dean looked ready to jump with joy, Sam scrunched his face up with disappointment.

"So we're signing Lilo up for archery," Dean said happily, "It will be useful," He nudged Sam playfully and he rolled his eyes at Dean.

On the first day of Lilo's archery lessons, she was doing rather well. Dean was becoming a lot more annoying around Sam. She came home with her compound bow and quiver of arrows they offered, greeting Dean in the kitchen then Sam on the couch. She went up the stairs to her room and after a few minutes came back down dressed in her swimsuit, ready to go out the door. That is, until Sam stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He asked sternly.

"Swimming," Lilo answered crisply and Sam shook his head.

"It's too dangerous,"

"I know how to swim," Lilo protested, "I've always know," Sam shook his head again.

"I could get in trouble," Lilo huffed with disappointment.

"Look," Sam said, "I'll go with you,"

Lilo brightened and she pushed Sam to his room, "Be quick," She said, "oh, and bring Dean with you,"

"Where?" Dean came into the living room. Sam and Lilo exchanged equally wicked looking grins.

"Surfing," Sam said, smiling, "and you're coming with us," He entered the room to change, leaving Dean and Lilo alone.

"Surfing?" Dean asked faintly, "I don't know how to surf!"

"David will teach you," Lilo said happily, "Just a few basics to catch the waves," Dean went into the same room as Sam to change.

-line-

David really knew how to teach someone because in no time Dean was balancing easily on the board pretending to ride the waves. Sam then thanked David and dragged Dean into the water, shoving an extra surf board in his hand. Lilo dove into the water and waved her hand at Sam.

Dean and Sam paddled into the water, deeper and deeper, Lilo was gracefully following like some fish. Sam stopped paddling and waited for the first wave.

"Come on Lilo, I don't think that you'll be able to fight the waves," Lilo got closer to Sam's board and Sam scooped her up out of the water and placed her on the board. That water began to roll and Dean made an uncertain noise. That's when a wave began hurtling towards the two and a half surfers. Sam's board went over the wave and quickly stood riding this small wave, Dean had more trouble, wobbling on the wave than swishing towards the shore. That's when an even larger wave came barreling towards Sam, Lilo and Dean. Dean became more confident riding the wave, attempting to be cool. Sam and Lilo were both standing on the board in the curve of the wave. Sam reached out and his fingers brushed through the water, whooping with happiness. The wave collapsed in on itself and engulfed the two, Sam made a wild for Lilo and the two swam back to the surface. Dean was at the shore, grinning smugly at the two. Sam gathered his board and dragged both Lilo and the board out of the water.

"I found a new passion," Dean said happily, "I have to thank you Lilo,"

Lilo grinned with pride, "Now, you have to do hula!"

"What?" they both said abruptly. She only smiled innocently.

-line-

AN: I realized Lilo was eight, not six but whatever. Until next time!


End file.
